


Two Slow Dancers

by snailg0th



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailg0th/pseuds/snailg0th
Summary: Martin has just received a promotion to Archival Assistant - and a LOT is in store for him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 6





	Two Slow Dancers

Floors can be very interesting when you’re scared enough. This was something Martin had known since he was young. When his mom used to scream and break things, Martin would just sit there and watch the patterns that the carpet made float by. He knew what his reaction would bring - yelling, hitting, and a cacophony of furniture crashing to the ground. Yes, the floors can be very interesting when you’re scared enough.

So naturally, when Martin got called into the office of Elias Bouchard, he began to focus on the grain of the wooden floors. The stain and the texture nearly became a religion to him at that moment; his savior from whatever conversation was waiting for him. The boards seemed to twist in odd ways, forming little nodules at his feet. It almost looked like a thousand little eyes were staring back at him. Martin had had enough of the floor. He tuned in just in time to catch the end of his superior’s sentence.

“... And so, you see, this is why I have deemed your termination at the library necessary.” 

“E-Excuse me, sir?” Martin’s mind reeled. Of all the things he suspected he could be here for, he never would have guessed he was getting fired. Maybe harshly reprimanded for spending the night in the library, or leaving a coffee ring on his desk. But Martin was a good employee. He was good at his job and he cared deeply about those books. What had he possibly done to inspire this?

“Your promotion, Martin.” Relief spilled out of Martin’s brain, almost as if a floodgate had been opened in the center of his head.

“Oh. Yes. My promotion. The promotion you’re giving me.”

“Yes, Martin, the promotion.” Elias sighed. “Starting next week, you’ll be assisting our newest archivist, Jonathan Sims.”

“Wait- doesn’t the archivist pick their own assistants?”

“That is correct, Martin.”

“So I shouldn’t be here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jon and I don’t know each other. S-Sure, we’ve seen each other around and stuff, but we’ve never formally met. We don’t even work in similar departments! Y-You must have gotten me mixed up with a different Martin. Are there any other Martin’s that work here? I’m sure there are. It’s a fairly common name to my unders-”

“No, Martin Blackwood. I have the correct person.” Elias drawled out in an exasperated fashion. “I personally chose you - unprecedented, yes, but possible - because Jon tends to… overestimate… his abilities.”

“I-I’m sorry. What exactly does that mean?”

“It means he thinks a team of two will be sufficient. I can assure you, it will not be. And considering your exemplary record in the library and impressive CV, you seem just the right fit for the job.”

Shit.

Martin’s stomach dropped. The CV. Of course he had to bring up the CV. The CV that Martin had lied on in an act of desperation. How had he not thought of it before when he was worried what this visit was about? If Elias ever found out, especially now, he’d certainly be fired. To be fair, he didn’t have many options left when he wrote the damn thing. He needed a job, and he needed it badly. He had bills to pay and a mother to take care of, and without a degree, most places wouldn’t look twice at his application. But now all of that’s coming back to bite him in the ass.

“O-Of course. Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Bouchard.” Elias shot Martin a dry smile as he stood up. He couldn’t help but notice the resemblance between his Boss’s smirk and that of a hungry mountain lion.

“Oh, and do stop by the Archives this week to set up your desk. Wouldn’t want you to be unprepared on your first day.”

“Yes, sir.” Martin nodded as he rushed out of the room, nearly tripping on his way out. The floor wasn’t as interesting as it had been minutes prior.

\-----------------

Martin walked into the stuffy basement that the archives called home. It was big for an underground structure but still as musty as one much smaller. He wrinkled his nose as he made his way to the assistant’s office.

“Marto! Didn’t know you got the big P too!” A man Martin recognized shouted. A woman groaned in response.

“Ah, hello Tim. Sasha. Nice to see you here!” Tim grinned from across the room at Martin’s greeting. Martin had known them from research, as they would occasionally come into the library to borrow books.

“Sorry about Tim. He means promotion, he hasn’t stopped calling it that since Jon told us the news. It’s nice to see you too, though!” Sasha claimed, head buried in a folder.

“Ah, I see.” Martin stammered as he pointed at the row of four desks. “So, uh, which one is mine?”

“Either of those work,” Sasha pointed at the two desks at either end of the row. “Tim and I already claimed these two.” 

“Thank you, Sasha.” Martin gingerly sat his bag down and started setting up. He pulled out a few personal items - a sweater, mug, and a notebook he wrote poetry in. After removing what seemed like an endless supply of files, he lifted a picture of him and his mom. Martin wasn’t sure if he wanted it up. I mean, after everything she’d done to him, she didn’t exactly deserve a place in his life. And yet there she was. He decided to sit the picture down on the desk.

“Well, fancy this. The three hottest archival assistants you’d ever meet!”

“Tim, please,” Sasha begged.

“What? Are you gonna look at me and tell me I’m wrong?” Sasha rolled her eyes and reburied her head in that folder.

“What do you think, Martin?”

“Oh, well. Um… I s-suppose so? I mean-”

“Tim, leave the man alone. The poor thing already looks like a radish.”

“What can I say, I have that effect on people!”

“That’s certainly true.” Sasha grimaced as she adjusted her glasses. “Could you please be normal for 2 minutes while Martin settles in?” Martin smiled as they continued to bicker. It certainly felt cozy already.

“Alright everybody, welcome to the archives.” A person Martin knew as Jonathan Sims bust through the door, causing everyone to jump. “I am Jonathan Sims, the new Head Archivist. You may call me Jon.” He briefly paused, looking at the group of three before him. Until his eyes settled on Martin.

“You. I don’t know you. Why are you here.” Sasha and Tim looked at Martin questioningly.

“Uh, well, my n-name is Martin Blackwood, sir.”

“Jon.”  
“Right, Jon. Well, er… didn’t Elias tell you?”

“Tell me what, Martin?” Holy shit. That was his name. Coming from an admittedly attractive person. Martin squeaked.

“Um, well, Elias sort of gave me a promotion? He said you’d need an extra hand and he sent me to work with you. For you. With you.”

“There must have been a mistake. Please go tell Elias that I do not need your… assistance if you can call it that… down here.”

“That won’t be necessary, Jon.” Everyone spun to see Elias’s hungry smile in the doorway.

“Oh, Mr. Bouchard. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, sir.”

“You don’t need to apologize. But know that me placing Martin on your staff was of no mistake.”

“But-”

“No buts, Jon,” Tim smirked for a second before regaining his composure. “Now, I expect you all to make Mr. Blackwood feel very welcome.”

“Of course, sir.” Jon, who had seemed so in control moments earlier, was now almost pitiful. He hung his head like a kicked puppy. It would almost have been funny, had Martin not been scared out of his mind. Elias gave a sound of approval and left the room as quickly as he came, sliding as if made of fresh ink.

“Well, we’re glad you’re here, Martin.” Sasha gave him a pat on the shoulder before returning to focus on Jon. Tim granted him a softer smile as well. Jon raised his head and continued to speak.

“Well, Martin, welcome to the team. I have only organized cases for Tim and Sasha, so I will have to get back to you on Monday. It’s not preferable, but necessary. It will also give you a chance to show your skills as you will have considerably less time than they will.” They looked around the room to see if any questions arose before concluding. “Well, that is all I have for you. Carry on.” They left the room in as loud a manner as they entered.

Well, Martin was screwed.


End file.
